


Bed Wetter

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [10]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Bathing, Bed-Wetting, Caretaking, Daddy Play, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Nightmare, Pants wetting, embarrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Wetter

**Author's Note:**

> This is short & filthy, but it was fun enough to write I figured I might put it here.

"You really want to have a day with me Little?" Arin looked sidelong at Dan, as Dan pulled his shirt off, then pushed his pants down.

"Yeah," said Dan. He looked embarrassed, but pleased with himself. "I like taking care of you.' 

"Well... okay," Arin said. He was blushing. "Can I, uh... can I...." He bit his lip. "Actually, never mind."

"Nah, tell me. What's up?" Dan sat on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

"... can I suck your thumb? I mean, like... when we go to sleep?" Arin scrubbed his face with both hands, avoiding eye contact. Everything felt... weird. 

Dan snickered. "You sure you don't want your pacifier?" He kept his voice light and teasing. 

"It'll... help me get into headspace," Arin mumbled, keeping his eyes on his hands. There was something just plain.. .satisfying about sucking on Dan's thumbs. Maybe because they were so huge. 

"Sure," said Dan, and he yawned. 

Arin crawled into bed with Dan, curling up on his side. He closed his eyes, but he was aware when the lights went out, and he sighed when the bed sank down, and Dan curled up next to him, one long arm wrapping around his middle, pulling him closer. There was some wiggling, and then his chin was pressed to the crown of Arin's head.

Arin was just drifting off when he felt the tip of Dan's finger on his lower lip. He opened his mouth obediently, not even thinking, and Dan pressed his thumb in. Arin sucked on it, gently, and he sighed, his whole body relaxing. 

He could feel could Dan grinning against the top of his head, and then he was falling down the long hole to sleep. 

* * * 

_There was water, so much water. He had to pee, he could feel the desperation of it, throbbing through his body. He was full of water, so much water, the deep water that filled him up, deep and dark water, filling his ankles, his feet sloshing, his back teeth floating, his hair filling, each strand over saturated, until he was completely full, bursting, water spurting out of his mouth, around his eyeballs, his ears, his nose, his mouth._

_His dick._

_So much water, dripping and spraying, in this strange dark place, sitting on this soft surface, puddling under him, drenching his shirt, his pants, his...._

Arin jerked awake, panting like a bellows. He was sweating, his hair sticking to his face, his pajama pants sticking to his... his.... 

Fuck. 

"Oh no," Arin mumbled, and he covered his mouth with both hands, rocking back and forth. He was in headspace. He could tell he was in headspace, everything was foggy and quiet and sweet, but this wasn't sweet, this was scary, and he had wet the bed.

He'd wet the bed, and not for a scene. Not in the old "put a plastic sheet on the bed and oh so coyly grab your crotch" kind of way, oh no. This was actual bedwetting. What if he was going incontinent? What if Dan hated him? 

He was deep enough in headspace that he was sucking his thumb. Rocking and sucking his thumb, cold, urine soaked pajama pants sticking to his legs. He had to wake up Dan. He had to... he had to face the music. 

"Dan." Arin cleared his throat - his voice was higher than it usually was, which was embarrassing enough. Another turdlet to add to the shit sundae that was his life in this moment. "Dan, wake up." 

"Mmm?" Dan uncurled, stretching like a cat. He paused, then turned over, looking at Arin in the darkness of the bedroom. "Dude, were you drinking in bed?" 

"... would you believe me if I said yes?" Arin couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice. Or his thumb out of his mouth, apparently, because when he stopped talking he shoved it back in. 

Dan struggled to sit up, then groped around for his bedside lamp. He turned it on, and squinted in the sudden brightness, looking over at Arin, then the yellowing stain on the mattress. 

"I'm sorry!" Arin covered his face with both hands, somewhere between adult humiliation and headspace terror. "I'm sorry, Dan, I'll get you a new mattress, I'll wash your sheets, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me, don't be mad, I didn't do it on - " 

"Shush." Dan covered Arin's mouth with one hand, forcing them to make eye contact. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, sweetie." He smiled ruefully. "This is my own fault."

“How is it your -” 

“I said shush,” said Dan, his hand still pressing against Arin’s mouth. “It’s my fault. I let you drink all that water, and didn’t think to make you pee.” 

“But -” 

“Hey man,” Dan said, glancing at the clock. He was using his regular voice. “It’s technically tomorrow. So you’re officially Little now.” 

Arin looked down, but Dan’s hand was on his chin, forcing him to look up. 

“Did the princess have an accident?” Dan’s face was sweet, he wasn’t making fun of Arin, he was being… sweet. He was being calm. 

Arin nodded, looking down at his wet lap. 

“So… Abba is gonna run a bath for you, okay? Then he’s gonna clean the bed up, and then we can go back to sleep. Does that sound good?” 

“You’re sure you’re not mad?” Arin hated how his lower lip was wobbling, and how gross he felt, sweaty and pissy, smelling like fear and ammonia. 

“I’m sure,” Dan said. “Come on. Up.” Dan threw the blankets to the side, looking down at his own legs. “Geesh. How much did you drink, sweetie?”

“I was thirsty,” Arin mumbled. He scooted off of the bed, and looked down - he had left a sizable wet spot on the blue sheets - practically a puddle. His pajama pants were sopping wet, from the waistband to his knees. Even his shirt had gotten involved, somehow. 

“Pants off,” said Dan. 

Arin was blushing as he wriggled out of them. He stood up, but there was still urine trickling down his leg, cold and clammy. 

“Wow,” Dan said. “You really needed to pee, didn’t you?” He pulled Arin’s shirt over his head as well - Arin lifted his hands up, let Dan pull his shirt up and over his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Arin said, biting his lip. 

Fuck, he was so anxious he was getting a boner. Because of course he was. 

“It’s okay,” Dan said, and he pressed their foreheads together, getting some of Arin’s sweat on him. He pecked Arin on the lips, and took him by the hand, leading him to the bathroom. “Do you want bubbles?”

“If you want to put them in?” Arin… wasn’t sure what his footing was. He wanted to be less gross, he was horny, he was still full of some kind of gut wrenching terror, he was tired….

“You can rinse off, then I’ll run your bath, okay sweetheart?” Dan pushed Arin’s hair out of his face. “Do you want me to help you wash off?” 

“I… I think I can do it myself,” Arin mumbled. “You should, uh… you should deal with the mattress.” 

“You sure?” Dan turned the water on. Then he paused, using his own voice. “You alright?”

“I… I don’t know?” Arin pressed his hands across his face, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I haven’t pissed the bed since I was like, five.” He looked down, avoiding Dan’s eyes. “I’m… worried this is a medical problem, or you’ll think I’m gross, because I peed on you when we weren’t in scene.” 

“I think… we all, like, wet the bed, once in awhile,” said Dan. He looked around, even though there wasn’t anyone around, and he beckoned Arin closer. “If I tell you a secret, you gotta swear it’s never gonna get out, okay?”

“Okay,” Arin said, feeling a bit silly, but leaning in anyway.

“Back in my pot smoking days, I used to piss myself, like, once a month.” He was blushing. “Like… I had to throw out this awesome chair I had, because I pissed on it so many times.”

Arin giggled in spite of himself. “No way,” he said, eyes wide. 

“Totally,” said Dan. “So, like… I’m not really allowed to judge.” He kissed Arin again, a bit longer this time, and then he pulled back and sighed, his shoulders untensing. “Do you… do you still want to be Little? If you wanna just hang out, I’m totally chill with that. We could go to a movie or something….” 

Arin shook his head. “I’d, uh… I’d like to be Little,” he said. “But… can I not be punished for that, please?” 

“I wouldn’t punish you for that anyway,” Dan said. “Unless you went out of your way to pee on something, I mean. Accidents happen.” He straightened up, and he was wearing his “Abba” face again, although Arin didn’t know how to describe it. “You gonna be a good princess and get in the bath?” 

“... can I just be Little?” Arin looked over Dan’s shoulder, out the small window. “I mean, like… being the princess is fine, but it’s… it’s not who I feel like right now.” 

“Who do you feel like?” Dan tucked a piece of hair behind Arin’s ear. 

“... just a Little, I guess. I don’t want to brat or anything. I just wanna be… y’know, taken care of.” 

“You’re Abba’s baby girl?” Dan’s voice was soft. 

Arin nodded hesitantly. “If… that’s not too weird.” 

“Nah,” said Dan. “You still want to rinse off yourself?” 

“... no,” said Arin, and shame was making his whole body turn pinker, including his dick. His dick, which was practically purple now, achingly hard. 

“Get in, babes,” said Dan, and he patted Arin on the backside, holding Arin’s hand as he stepped into the tub. He pulled his own clothes off, stepping in as well, turning the water on. “We’ll get you nice and clean….

Arin pressed his face into Dan’s chest, as Dan fiddled with the hot water, and then the spray hit him, and he squeaked. 

The water was nice - he could feel the stickiness sluicing off of him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Dan’s middle. 

“I gotta wash you,” said Dan. “When you’re rinsed you can sit in the bath while Abba gets the bed sorted out, okay?” 

“Okay,” Arin mumbled, and he stepped back, letting the water cascade over him. Then - “Abba?”

“What’s up?” Dan grabbed a washcloth and the soap, building up a lather. 

“Why are you giving me a shower, when I’m gonna take a bath?” Arin bit back a moan as Dan began to wash his belly - that was a newly discovered erogenous zone, and Dan was rubbing just gently enough to set Arin’s nerves on end. He moaned, then bit his lip, looking up at Dan through his eyelashes. 

“Because I don’t want you to be sitting in your own pee,” said Dan. “You’d have to pay extra for that.” 

Arin snorted, and tilted his head back, letting the water run over his head, puddled across his belly, drip down. The washcloth was warm and nubby, his cock was hard, and he just… let it all wash over him. He whimpered when Dan wrapped the washcloth around his cock, his hips rocking forward. 

“Poor baby,” Dan said, in his sweet Abba voice. “Let Abba take care of you, let’s get you nice and relaxed….” He let go of the wash cloth, letting it drop to the floor, and he jerked Arin off, slowly, leisurely, letting Arin fuck his fist. “Just like that, such a good girl, you’re all clean, Abba’s gonna let you take a nice bath, then get a nice dry diaper, wrap you up all safe and warm….” 

Arin sobbed, clutching at Dan’s hips as he came, his cock erupting across Dan’s knuckles. He sobbed, going a bit dizzy, and then he leaned against Dan, kissing him gently right on the collarbone. 

“Thanks,” Arin murmured, and he yawned. 

“I’m here to take care of my little baby,” Dan murmured into Arin’s hair, and Arin blushed harder. His cock twitched, even after he just came. 

Fuck he was into some kinky shit. 

“I’m gonna draw your bath now, okay? Let Abba get out, then you can sit in the water. You can get a ducky. Isn’t that nice?” Dan kissed Arin on the nose, and Arin let go of him. 

Things got a bit fuzzy after that. He sat down, the water still beating down on him, and Dan turning the shower off, letting the bath run, until it was deep enough for Arin to sink down in, albeit with his knees a bit cramped. 

“Abba’s gonna go get the bed ready, okay?” Dan kissed Arin on the head, and handed him a rubber ducky. “I’m gonna come in to check on you, okay?”

Arin nodded, still lost in the quiet of his own head. He felt each thing individually - the warm water against his skin, the cold of the porcelain when he leaned back, the vinyl of the duck in his hand. Then the soft give of it in his mouth, as he chewed on its tail, because it obviously went there. The way his wet hair was pattering down his back. 

He was still sitting there, half dozing, when Dan shook him, gently. The water had gone cold, and Arin shivered, still sitting there as Dan pulled the plug.

“You really need to get back to sleep, sweetheart,” Dan said. He sounded tired, but amused. “C’mon. Up.” 

Arin stood up, the duck still in his mouth, sucking at it. He was aware, faintly, that he was drooling, but he was so sleepy, so calm. Who cared?

“What color are you, baby girl?” 

Instead of using his words, Arin gave a thumbs up. 

“Okay,” Dan said. “You’re deeper than usual.” He toweled Arin dry, quickly, efficiently, and tugged the duck out of Arin’s mouth. 

Arin whined, reaching for it, and Dan made a soothing noise. He was wearing pants, Arin realized. They were blue, and soft. Pajama pants. 

Of course they were blue. As if Dan would have any other color. 

Arin watched as Dan dug through his pocket, and took out a pink pacifier. He slid it into Arin’s mouth, and Arin began to suck automatically, his eyes drifting shut.

“Yeah, let’s get you to bed,” said Dan, and he took Arin by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. The mattress smelled faintly of baking soda, and there were new sheets on it. 

The sight of the diaper made Arin pause. He bit into the pacifier, and his stomach twisted into knots. 

“What’s wrong?” Dan squeezed Arin’s fingers, looking from him to the spread out diaper on the bed. 

Arin dropped the pacifier into his palm and cleared his throat. “Are… are you putting me in that because you’re afraid I’ll wet the bed again?” His mouth was dry. 

It kinda took the fun out of wearing a diaper, if he had to because Dan was afraid of him ruining the bed. 

“No,” said Dan. “I think you’re in headspace, and it’d make you feel better being diapered.” He paused. “Also, when you’re in headspace you leak a bit, but I know if I asked you to get out of headspace to go to bed, you’d be okay.”

“... okay,” said Arin, and he lay down on the bed, covering his face with both hands. 

“There’s a good girl,” Dan cooed, as he powdered Arin. “See, nice and clean. Then tomorrow we’ll have a good day.” 

“Mmm?” Arin was drowsing, although he was incredibly self conscious. It felt too… porny, in just a diaper, no shirt. 

“Yeah,” said Dan. “We’ll… eat breakfast, and cuddle, and maybe play with blocks….” He grinned at Arin. “If we’re feeling particularly… adventurous maybe we’ll go to the park or the movies….” 

Arin nodded drowsily. He dropped the pacifier at some point, but his own thumb was in his mouth, and the familiarity of it was relaxing him even further. 

“You’ll be nice and padded all day, we can dress you all pretty if we don’t go out….” Dan kept rambling as he taped Arin in, then pulled him upright, so he could pull the diaper up in the back. “How’s that?” 

“Uh… shirt?” Arin blushed, covering his chest with one hand. He didn’t want to take his thumb out of his mouth. 

“What do we say?” Dan picked up one of his discarded shirts from off the floor - a Rush shirt. 

“Please,” Arin said around his thumb, and he held one arm up to have it pulled over his head. 

“Other hand,” Dan said, and Arin reluctantly took it out. 

The shirt didn’t exactly fit Arin - it clung more than was usually comfortable. But Arin didn’t mind. He noticed, looking down, that Dan hadn’t put him in one of the pink princess diapers, but just a regular printed one, with baby animals along the front. 

With a sigh, Arin crawled into bed, and Dan crawled in beside him, turning the light off. 

“Night, baby girl,” Dan said, his face in Arin’s hair and his thumb pressed against Arin’s lips. “We’re gonna have so much fun tomorrow.” 

Arin mumbled something embarrassed and pressed closer, his eyes slowly drifting shut. 

His side of the bed still smelled faintly of baking soda.


End file.
